theliberatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Martin Rojas
(Liberators-830B)|citizenship = * * |occupation_or_professional_title = Agent|predecessor = None|successor = None|current_status = Active}}Martín Rojas '''is a male wizard, and one of the newest members to be assigned to division Liberators-830B. History Martín was born in the rural zones of lonquimai, Chile. His childhood was fairly common for any kid living among the snow covered countrisides around the cold mountains, though Martin soon developed a fondness for exploring his surroundings, usually venturing alone in the snow covered plains. It wasn't long for the adventurous child to discover some caves at the base of the mountains, after much hesitation the child would dare enter the caves. They were empty, for his fortune, but there he found a few stones he deemed interesting enough to keep and so he took some, saving them in a stash in his home, each day going back to the cave to take some more to the point that it was weird to find him without a couple of the strange stones in his pockets. Martin attended to one of the numerous poor schools in the area. There his interest for his stones traslated into him spending several hours inside the library of the school looking for books about them. He found little of those among the poor library's stock, but he didn't end up empty handed, instead finding out old fantasy books and comic strips. Soon enough Martín was playing around with his friends and the stones, now they were artifacts of power in the kid's mind. The truth about the stones came suddenly, after mining activities in the top of the volcano unwillingly caused rockfall over the mountain, under them. Martín had been playing with his friends as he always was, once the small group noticed a shower of rocks falling their way. The rocks were coming down fast, over them. Martín took a few of his stones,closing his eyes and holding his palm up high, his friends gathering around him quickly as some sort of last resort. Due to a combination of both the snow slowing the stones significantly as they thumbled down the mountain and the young's kid's magical influence focuzed through traces of red matter in the strange stones. After some time the news of the incident spread, until the day an state agent came to visit Martín. Then the young wizard's family had clarity about what happened. Recently industrial operations around the inactive volcano had been trying to extract red matter from the natural formations, with little success, yet they unwittingly left the traces of their work, the stones that Martín collected behind, that day they acted as an improvised device. The Mining operations in the volcano never really produced enough to justify the cost they were taking, most of it's material impure. Yet, thanks to the incident the young mage was soon made popular in the small town, he even found himself being offered a matricule at a better school, his education paid for him. Taking advantage of Martín's father origin, he was able to finish his studies in USA, joining the Liberators as soon as he could. Personality Martín tends to be easy-going with almost everything, thought his personality tends to change when the situation requires it namely in operations or firefights to put an example. Outside of those he would rarely take anything seriously, instead choosing to crack bad jokes more often than not. Powers * '''Magic: Martín discovered his powers at quite a young age, but due to having spent most of his time in a country with inferior material and resources than completely developed ones, lacks in knowledge compared to other mages. Yet what he lacks in technique he makes up in force. * Force manipulation: Martín is able to manipulate and apply force supernaturally. He is mostly known for using his powers to shield himself from enemy fire, deflecting bullets as he increases the speed of his own. Martín is also capable of slowing his own or other falling speed, aswell as affecting the weight of materials by applying force on them. Equipment * FN P90: Martín's weapon of choice, thanks to both his abilities and the weapon's intrinsic low recoil martin is capable of easily lay down cover fire while rushing at the enemy, though, by the nature of his powers and his role as more of a shock trooper he isn't really able to lay accurate fire on most situations. * Smith and Wesson M&P: '''Standard issue pistol, Martín preffers his submachinegun on most occasions, so it's usually used as a fall-back weapon for him * '''Self-made channeling gauntlet: Martín's personal choice of a channeling device. A self made metallic gauntlet with enough red matter to be concidered a stave in it's construction. The device has proven to be useful for martin, sa it allows him to have some degree of movility it basically leaves both of his hands free, and allows the use of an additional channeling device for an increase in power. * Standard wand: Martin usually preffers his gauntlet, yet in case he is not allowed to carry it, or to have some sort of fail-safe in operation he usually carries a standard wand with him.